


Confess

by GirlWolfTattoo



Series: Pascal!Priest AU [2]
Category: Narcos (TV), The Mandalorian, We Can Be Heroes (2020), triple frontier - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Masturbation, Priest Kink, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: Confessing is part of a catholic appropiate behavior, but once you enter to father Pascal's confessional, things get into twisted, devious paths.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Series: Pascal!Priest AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Confess

Trust, sincerity, good will, those were the main ingredients father Pascal kept in every confession he received. The mere act of contrition was a faith proof, the love and loyalty in the shape of words and conviction to redeem themselves and build a path to paradise, releasing the souls of their diseases and cleaning the penitent from ther sins.

Confession was a secret, one held between the priest and the penitent, even though there was always a third person, God, whoms omnipresence allowed the believers to feel closer to him in certain moments an places, for ther wasn’t any stronger act of faith than the time someone took to put their hands together and lower their head, praising to their creator and leaving their worries and problems in his loveful hands with the help of his terrenal servants.

The problem was, that every secret had a pinch of negative adjectives. When some people shared a secret, promising each other to never tell anyone else, the twisted game of hiding entered the ground. Every secret held something grotesque, something… evil. In a certain way, everytime a priest held the confession of someone, the two were playing the game of lies and mischief.

Behind the wooden brocaded gate that separated the priest’s seat from the prie-dieu, secrets transformed into living things, like tiny devils dancing around the penitent and, sometimes, leaning towards the man of God, laughing and mocking like they pretended to drag them to the same path. When the confessor put a penitence on the believer along with a blessing, the devils vanished, not without grinning and clenching teeth, promising to get back as a furious, yet silent menace, and then it was time for the believer to avoid them to return.

“Forgive me, father, for I’ve had sinned”. A muffled, soft voice came from the other side of the gate. Father Pascal didn’t recognize the voice at time, for he was more used to older people to confess more often, and yet, he managed to put a face for that voice. A young, quiet and shy woman, ocupating one of the nearest seats at the mass. “It has been two months since my last confession”.

“Tell me your sins”. A muffled sigh scaped from his lips, it was the time, when the little devils made their macabre dancing in the air, what sort of things could torment such a calmed presence as you?

You rubbed your knuckles in anticipation.

“There is a girl in my school… won’t tell her name but… she had been mean with me. I… felt the need to payback, and shared… some nasty secrets she had. I found about them in a side account of her social media… Didn’t tell to everyone or something, just to a few persons.”

“It doesn’t make your action less hurtful. The lord has said we must turn the other cheek and forgive our foes”. Father Pascal murmured. It had to be a pretty easy plot, the desire of revenge might be powerful but not this time, you were being just a little wayward.

“I know, and now… I feel bad for her, I mean, she has done stuff but… me too.” Your voice faded at the last words, a burn in your stomach begging you to shut your mouth and leave the church.

“That’s what brought you here, isn’t it?” the good man asked. You rather stood at your nails, fighting against the need to chew them. “My daughter, I cannot help you if you aren’t sincere, the lie is the first block to build a tower of deception where evil can inhabitate.”

“Yes, f-father… Forgive me.” You gulped, it was the time, you had to tell the truth (how could you resist to one direct command from him?), at least the less hurtful parts… “Despite I have no partner and haven’t had one before… well, at least not in a very intimate level, I…”

Father Pascal coalesced on his sit. There was another devil he knew very well, the plague among the people in the world, the lust for flesh.

“Yes?” he pushed you to go on. You sighed and closed your eyes, you didn’t feel brave enough to face him, even if he couldn’t see you.

“I’ve had… spent some nights and days… fantazising alone, even when I must be paying attention to… study.” You didn’t dare to say about the masses, but you thought about it, too. God was listening, but priest didn’t need to know the same as Him. “And I… had developed certain… physical needs… that I want to fulfill so bad…”

The father tensed. How insane, how terryfing was to hear such words in an innocent, soft voice like yours. There wasn’t any gasps or grunts, it was just you, an almost angelical shape, conffesing her darkest desires with the same meekness than a lamb. Your white fur was stained… and he wanted to know more.

“I recommend you to be more specific” father Pascal replied. “There’s a lot of physical needs that lead to bad behavior, vanity, gluttony, sloth…”

“You know, I… talk about the need of someone else.” Your cheeks were on fire, and you noticed a sweat in your palms. “I mean, like… kissing and hugging…”

The priest pictured your face, always distanct and soft, your pink lips searching for others, your arms opening to wrap around a stronger, taller body.

“Kisses and hugs are not a sin, my daughter, those are appropiate expressions of love, as long as they don’t become an instrument for the lust.”

You chuckled.

“That’s… that’s the problem, I… I been wanting to kiss and hug someone in a… more intimate way, the sort of way that is forbidden and hidden.”

You were handing a secret to him, and he wasn’t just receiving it, he was in a sudden quest to get more of it, juicier, dirtier. The image of the perfect parishioner had become blurred, like stained in black and red.

“Have you… think about this topic many times?” he asked.

“Yes… I’m afraid yes.”

“Even at night?”

A pause. Suddenly you felt nasty, like you were dragging through the floor and stretching a hand to hold onto something clean and pure.

“Yes.”

It was necessary to ask you about that thing, for it was if not a sin, a small but important violation to the decence and chastity.

“Have you… had those toughts as you… placed your hands on your body in other way that isn’t for cleaning or attending?” he whispered, feeling a sudden heat in his body. Where was that devil, where he was hidding to avoid the final stroke to reach and destroy his devious advice?

“Father, I…” you gulped, oh God, you didn’t want to be honest this time, there was no way you could force your lips to pronounce the dark true, that your hands had been working your body in certain places as the warmth of the action leaded you to the finest, more intense fantasies with him as the main character.

“Tell me, you must be honest.”

But oh, he was pressing so hard…

“Yes, father”. You hid your face between your hands and heard a gasp. Was he angry with you, dissapointed perhaps? Oh, the mere idea was enough punishment for you. But the truth was far different, for behind the wooden gate, father Pascal was having his own fight. There was no devil in the room to blame, there was only you, a white lamb which coat had stained with the mud of lechery, and him, a poor weak man who wanted to make the work of God but which body was succumbing to his own sin.

“Tell me more” he grunted. You jumped, now you could say he was upset. In fact, he made a grimace when his already hard cock started to press against his pants, behind the black robe.

“What… what do you want me to say?” you asked, nervous.

“Everything” the father spat. “Which parts of your body you defile when you’re on the verge of lust, what thoughts plague your head, avoiding you from the sanctity and innocence of dreaming.”

His words echoed the small, lonely room. His manhood was throbing and he wanted to release it so bad… but alas, how could he dared to do such thing, there, and with you at just a few inched of distance?

“I…” you pressed your thighs, this was being so hard for you, but you deserved it, you were the one doing the wrong things. “I caress my… breasts, as I picture someone else hands on them…”

Yes, your breasts, that pair of magnificent monuments to feminity that even the more loosen shirts couldn’t hide from the sight. That hands you used to pray, kneeling in front of the altar every Sunday morning, reaching below your neck to stroke and rub them until your nipples hardened… and then, would you play with them, too? Would you pinch and rub the dark buttons enjoying the electrifing sensation they would provide to your whole body? Father Pascal found himself palming over the robes, desperate for a better touch.

“What else?” his voice managed to ennunciate.

“I… Oh, father, I’m so ashamed, please…”

“Honesty… you promised you’d be honest with me” he grunted. A drop of sweat found its way through his eyebrows.

You gulped again and closed your eyes, even if that meant to picture those night memories better.

“I… I put my hands on my… intimacy”, your lips freckled in a twisted line, wanting to bite yourown tongue. “I… touch myself… and sometimes…”

You shut your mouth, this was like a nightmare. But father Pascal hasn’t done with you… or himself, for he had lifted his robe to strain a hand and set his cock free.

“Sometimes?” he helped you, moving his hand up and down his shaft as he was trembling in fear.

“Sometimes I… hump a pillow instead of using my hands” you murmured, filled with shame.

What a gorgeous picture you had put on the priest’s head! Your faithful hands travelling down your stomach to reach the place between your legs, pressing against your womanhood and toying with the sensitive flesh, rubbing a finger against your clit, wetting yourself more and more, your body squirming as you struggled to not leave a single sound came from your mouth, that pretty mouth that received every mass the body of Christ, now making sinful and filthy sounds with that soft and delicious voice of yours… Oh God may have mercy of father Pascal, for he was stroking his reddened dick and was also trying to not vocalize his painful pleasure.

“And, about the other thing…” your voice had become a fuel for his instincs as he squized the tip of his cock at the same time he bit his lower lip. “I just… think about a man, a… pretty handsome man, loving me…”

“That’s not love, my child…” he sputtered, his eyes and words filled with the most indecent desire. “That’s mere lust, concupiscence, hunger for the lowest passions a man can release.”

He wasn’t blaming you, he wasn’t the kind of priest that put an unbearable guilt upon the penitents, and yet, there was a soothing sensation on telling you such things. It was like he was confessing to you in another form, one that claimed in a code how consumed he was for your tale.

“I’m sorry, father” you lowered your head, ashamed for your actings. “I… want to change, I want to leave those feelings behind…”

Such a lovely creature, fighting for her salvation. You were a temptation, something he wanted to redeem and release… but not before testing how dirty your white coat could be. Father Pascal breathed in and out, keeping the forms as much as he was able to.

“You have confessed your sins” he claimed, feeling his release getting soon. “It is my… duty… to put a penitence on you, as long as you promise to not relapse on your misbehavior.”

“I do, father, I promise.” You waited for the penalty, but it seemed like an eternity before he grunted:

“You must recognize your sin… Now, say after me, I confess…”

“I confess…”

“That I… have deceived myself…”

“That I have deceived myself…”

“And degrade myself…”

“And degrade myself…”

“For making lustful actings against the sanctity of my… body…”

You repetaed his words as he panted, he was so close…”

“And I swear…” he continued.

“And I swear…”

“Before God and this holy church…”

“Before God and this holy church…”

“Never treat my body, which is as sacred and saint as any other creation…” father Pascal bit his lip with such strenght he started to bleed. “Oh, holy…”

“Father? Are yo okay?” you asked, stretching your neck towards the gate.

“Yes, I am… Just…” he gulped and rubbed a hand against his forehead to clean the sweat. “Just finish… never treat my body… with such impure and nasty manners again.”

“With such impure and nasty manners again”, you sighed, unable to tell if you could actually fulfill that promise.

“Now… go back to the altar, and pray two Our Father and three…Ave María… Your sins…” his hand now was receiving the explotion of his needs, the white, thick cum falling through the fingers and threatening the clothes. “Your sins are forgiven”.

“Thanks, father.” You sighed as you left the confessionary and walked back to the altar, the weight of your worries fallen from your shoulders. He was a good man indeed, for he didn’t accused you of awful things as any other priest would have done, father Pascal was worthy of all praises and nice words, and you wanted to honour your promise for him.

Meanwhile, the servant of God observed the mess on himself, panting and shaking like a young boy, his soul scarred but his sin, which was just his.

No, it wasn’t, for the confession is a secret and the sin, the link between sinner and confessor. He had stained you with his actions as much as you did with him, and now… you two had to search for redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is part 2 of the Pascal!Priest AU. A gentle reminder this work is written with only fictional original characters, based on real people, and not reffering to the real person per se. If you liked this word leave your kudos and comments!


End file.
